<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DV】糖果罐子 by Fatek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970925">【DV】糖果罐子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatek/pseuds/Fatek'>Fatek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 消化道倒模, 猎奇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatek/pseuds/Fatek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但丁对维吉尔随时可能离去的不安发酵成了……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DV】糖果罐子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有极度PTSD的黑化但和相当届不到的哥，极其猎奇的玩法注意。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁早上起床，发现原本睡在自己身边的维吉尔不见了。这种感觉对于他而言很难以形容，就像是一个普通人心梗发作一样。<br/>幸好，他在厨房发现了维吉尔，几天前他们邀请了尼禄周末到事务所来一场家庭聚餐，为了练习烹饪维吉尔起早了点，摩拳擦掌准备让自己儿子感受一下家庭的温暖。<br/>“怎么了？”维吉尔不解，他正在被但丁箍在怀里，手边的炖锅缓慢地冒着气泡，他感觉有些不耐烦。<br/>但丁把头埋在维吉尔的肩膀处，用力地吸气，鼻子只闻到了饭菜的香味，维吉尔近乎无味的身体让他感觉越发惶恐不安。他甚至不确定维吉尔是否在这里，亦或是这只是一个他想疯了头的有实体的幻影。他一口咬了上去，鲜血立马从维吉尔的肩膀处喷了出来，温热的刺鼻的血液让他稍微清醒了些，刚起床时的飘忽感也消失了。<br/>维吉尔吃痛，下意识地绷起身子准备反击。但维吉尔知道但丁这些年的事情，他无意引发但丁内心的恐惧，自知理亏，只好放松身体，用手臂环住自己的弟弟，轻轻地拍打着，心里想着锅中的食材还缺些什么。</p>
<p>他们之间的依恋程度并不对等，既然如此，之后发生的事情也不能算是但丁一个人的错。</p>
<p>但丁在采购食材的时候顺路去了一趟药店，回来之后几乎一直藏在卧室里不知道在干些什么，只有在维吉尔喊他去厨房给土豆削皮的时候才会出来。维吉尔忙着包揽所有的料理工事，没有功夫斥责但丁的无组织无纪律。<br/>最终成果好似圣诞节大餐，尼禄回去的时候感觉衣服都被撑大一号。不过剩余两人倒没怎么吃好，但丁虽然在餐桌上频频大笑但基本没怎么动菜，维吉尔切菜的姿态优雅但味如嚼蜡，看向但丁的次数之多让人能错以为他在用自己弟弟的长相下饭。<br/>送走尼禄，关上大门，维吉尔回身把但丁压在门板上，脑壳撞击木板发出了咚的一声。<br/>“你到底怎么了。”<br/>但丁从喉咙里发出了叹气似的声音：“维吉尔，你明天有事吗？”<br/>“没有。回答我的问题但丁！”<br/>但丁摇了摇头，挣脱开他的束缚，转身上了楼，任凭幻影剑擦着身体戳进地板。<br/>维吉尔气结，当晚睡在了客房。</p>
<p>第二天，他被金属拖地的声音惊醒，睁眼看见但丁拖着他不认识的金属制品进屋，床角摆着一桶刺鼻的白色液体，桶口边缘结着白色的硬茬。<br/>“但丁这是什么？”维吉尔有些不安，他看不懂对方没有表情的脸上隐藏着什么。<br/>“石膏液体。”但丁回答，他在摆弄手边的机器，空转的机器发出表示良好的轰鸣。但丁点了点头，把搭在桶边的管子接在了机器的一个出口上。他从兜里掏出来一瓶凡士林：“润滑。”他简单的命令道。<br/>维吉尔怒了，瞬息间阎魔刀架在了但丁的脖子上，幻影剑一半指着但丁的脑袋，另一半指向那个让人心生恐惧的机器和塑料桶。“你以为你是谁”，维吉尔眯起眼睛，“解释一下你到底在发什么疯。”<br/>“维吉尔”但丁直看向他的眼睛，他发现恐惧和恨夹杂在里面，“你能够保证不再消失不见了吗？”<br/>“说什么傻话——”<br/>“你能够保证吗！”但丁怒吼，回音在狭小的房间里散不出去。<br/>“听着但丁，我不知道你误会了什么，我不是——”维吉尔急于解释，散去了幻影剑，刀也垂了下去。<br/>但丁射出了红色的幻影剑，同时射穿了维吉尔的双手。幻影剑穿过木板，把他钉在了床板上，随后又出现了数枚，密密麻麻地穿过维吉尔的上肢，将他固定的动弹不得。阎魔刀当啷一声掉在了地板上，但丁把它踢到两个人都够不着的地方。<br/>“放开我但丁！”维吉尔扭动身体，试图逃离，血从伤口处喷涌出来掉在床单上。不过他心里明白，但丁是不可能改变他的想法了。<br/>他要干什么？</p>
<p>但丁用手指蘸取了些许凡士林涂抹到了维吉尔的后穴周围，手法细致得像是在按摩，涂抹完后向菊穴刺去。维吉尔倒吸了一口气。<br/>但丁耐心地用手指给维吉尔扩张，凡士林一点一点地被消耗，维吉尔的后穴也被开拓到了四个指头粗细——这对经常吞吃但丁真魔人阴茎的后穴来说不算什么问题。但丁全程一点也没有开口，房间里只有维吉尔的被按摩到前列腺时的低声呻吟。<br/>维吉尔感觉到了剧烈的疼痛，低头一看但丁居然将手伸进了进去，根据维吉尔的生理学知识，但丁正在给他的乙状结肠涂凡士林，“你……哈……到底想怎么样。”<br/>“忍着点老哥，多涂点你才能少受点折磨。”但丁抬起头笑了笑，被过长头发遮盖的眼睛没有丝毫笑意。<br/>维吉尔又挣扎了起来，尽管他知道这时候的挣扎大概率是毫无结果的。“你最好省着点力气面对之后的事情。”但丁甚至都没有抽空用幻影剑再钉住他的腿，任凭它在床上胡乱地踢着。他拎着透明的管子返回了床上。</p>
<p>“准备好了吗，维吉尔。”</p>
<p>他将管子插入维吉尔体内，开始向维吉尔柔软的内里泵入液体石膏。</p>
<p>冰冷的液体冲进维吉尔的体内引得他大叫起来，他不知道这个白色的液体是什么，对未知的恐惧让他不住地发抖。<br/>“但丁——！这是什么东西！”他惨叫道，被液体冲刷的内里感受到让人发疯的密密麻麻的刺痛感，更让他恐惧的是他的口中发酸，是这恐怖白色的化工液体与黏膜直接接触的结果。<br/>他快要发疯了。<br/>但丁在旁边抱着肩膀看着，欣赏着维吉尔崩溃的表情与哀嚎。他在为之后将要得到的结果感到欣喜不已。<br/>石膏占领了直肠，接着向结肠冲去，它逆着人体天生形成的消化管向上奔流不息，把维吉尔的肚皮撑得鼓起。这可比大餐更让肚子受不了，但丁不适时的想到了这个笑话。<br/>维吉尔像气球一样慢慢被吹起，液体淤积在身体的中段，近乎透明的肚皮差一点绷不住肠子，如果不是他恢复力强大，之后肚子上可能会留下肥胖纹，或者叫它妊娠纹，随便你怎么说。<br/>液体石膏缓慢而又让人痛苦地充满了维吉尔的整个上下消化道，最终让他呛咳出几滴白色的液体。但丁关掉了机器，看了一下挂在墙上的表。<br/>“比预料中要慢一点，不过无所谓了。”他把软管从维吉尔体内抽出来，用肛塞堵住出口。维吉尔痛苦地用力喘息着，事实上他现在连呼吸都有些困难。<br/>但丁转身出了门，留着维吉尔一个人孤零零地呆在屋里，他听到了门被上锁的声音。<br/>他感受到体内的液体在慢慢地凝结，其间放出的热量快要把他从身体内部蒸熟了，呼吸散热却因为收缩不了任何肌肉而显得那么难。更糟糕的是被但丁撑得过分膨大的后穴处容纳的过多液体，已经随着膨胀与变热不断苛责压迫着维吉尔的前列腺。<br/>维吉尔万念俱灰地勃起了。<br/>但丁一整日都没有解开门上的锁，一整日都没有踏进这小小的客房，只留着维吉尔在石膏中被绝望熏制。</p>
<p>后来关于这个诡异的石膏作品是怎么被取出来的，维吉尔不愿意去过多回忆，至少不比强行在糖果罐子里拔出紧握的拳头轻松。<br/>多么贪婪的人（但丁）啊，握住了糖果就不愿意松手。要知道，倒出来的糖果不是也属于他的吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>